Flashback
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: What happens when InuYasha, Kaleki my OC and Kagome go further back in time and meet the great InuTaisho... InuYasha and Kaleki's father?


**Okay this is just something random that ran through my head one day so I wrote it down and SHWAM! this story was born.**

InuTaisho watched his beautiful princess, Izyoi, as she plucked flowers a gentle smile on her pristine features, he knew she knew that he was watching. He had sworn to protect her from the yokai that threatened her because of her beauty, her purity, her sweet scent. He had given thought to taking her himself fut his loyalty and chivalry got in the way.

His ears pricked as a shrill shriek echoed in the sky. He looked up and moved in time to get Izyoi out of the way before a pair of flailing bodies and flashes of green, red, silver, and gold crashed to the ground. The one in red with silver hair shoved the one in green with gold hair off of him and caught a girl in a short green skirt and a sailor shirt (not that InuIaisho knew that it was called that) with a quiver on her back and a bow in her hand. Her long black hair wafted down over her back. She had an etheral air. InuTaisho looked at these strangers. There were two of them that were obviously hanyo. Be they brother and sister or mate he knew not.

One, the male, was dressed in a red fire rat hair haori and hakama. He had sharp amber eyes and long silver hair. Two dog ears sat atop his head. He and the female hanyo were barefoot. The boy had a rosary charm round his neck as did the girl, though hers was incomplete.

The female was dressed in green an earth rat haori, hakama, and a wiast tunic. She too had piercing amber eyes and goldend dog ears on top of a long golden mane. InuTaisho could barely catch a glimpse of her labrador tail twitching. The two hanyo's had blades on their hips.

The thing that haunted InuTaisho, though, was not that these strangers fell from the sky in strange garb and bareing blades. It was the way that the female was watching them with an almost haunted look in her eyes. It was like she was seeing ghosts. The boy turned from the miko and the same look crossed their faces.

Izyoi's nervous hand clutching his haori pulled him from his curious musings. He turned to touch her comfortingly her when the male lurched forward.

"Don't touch her!" he howled drawing a sword identical to Tetsaiga.

"Brother! No!" came a shiek from the female as she tackled him to the ground. InuTaisho stood over them, glaring down.

"Who are you that you would impose on InuTaisho's land and imitate his Tetsaiga?"

"Feh, I don't know who you are but this ain't no imitation," he yelled, jumping again.

"Kagome!" the girl shouted.

"SIT!" the hanyos collapsed to the ground. The girl was the first to recover. She ran over to the boy and took the sword and scabard and put it beside her sword.

"You can get this back when you learn to behave," she said.

"Who the hell died and made you princess?! I'm the older sibling!"

"Yeah and I am the one with the brain!" she shouted back before turning to InuTaisho.

"Forgive me, Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izyoi. We ment no disrespect. We were meerly passing through on our journy to the forrest of the Gishinboku."

"Why do you wish to travel there?"

"We are not of this era but were sent here by dark magic. There is a well in the forrest that will return us to our era." InuTaisho looked into her eyes.

"Who are you? You have tow of my blades and my scent lingers on you, yet I have never met you. You claim to be from the future."

"I am Lady Kaleki, my brother Lord InuYasha, and our friend, Lady Kagome. Lord InuYasha and I are..." she took a deep breath, "Lady Izyoi's children." she tried to keep from letting her hear. Shock and realization hit him like a brick in the face.

"Izyoi, you should return to your gaurds."

"But, I wish to say," She said, clinging again to his haori.

"My love, I shall retrieve you tomorrow but this is important and I do not wish you harmed." She lowared her eyes but made her way to the gaurds that stood not to far but far enough that they couldn't see her. When he knew she was gone he turned to the inuhanyos.

"You are mine and Izyoi's children?" the female nodded.

"I was born Angel of the Inu clan and my brother is one of the most powerful hanyo in this world," as she said this she spread her wings. "Lady Kagome is InuYasha's charge and the priestes of the Shikon no Tama."

"If that is the case you will need a strong escort."

"She has one," InuYasha growled, standing in front of her.

"We are her escort and we are strong as I have said, and I am skilled in magic as well."

"As is territory with the Angel of the Inu clan title."

"Yes."

"I would still feel better if you were accomponied by a gaurdian."

"We'll be fine," InuYasha insisted.

"I will take it if you so insist Lord InuTaisho," Kaleki said, glaring at her brother.

"Very well, I shall accompony you," he said.

"What! Kales we make it against demons, worse than those in this era! Every damn day! We can make it to the village!" Kaleki turned her eyes flashing causing InuYasha to jump back in fear.

"I said Papa was coming with us," she growled. He nodded, frightened.

"Then let us begin our journey," InuTaisho said, wondering about his daughter.

**TADA!!! Isn't it beautiful? (just be gentle with my delicate heart) lolz R&R**


End file.
